


A New Door

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood, Despair, Gen, Hope, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: As a child, Nagito attended his parents' funeral. In there he came across a sign. A sign of "Hope".





	A New Door

What an unlucky day.

I stood there in the rain. Because I didn't have an umbrella, the cold raindrops ended up dripping all over me. My hair and clothes were soaking wet. I could feel it weighing on my body.

I was freezing. My teeth were chattering.

But that didn't matter.

I was surrounded by adult men and women wearing black. Like me. They were also looking at what I'm staring at. A grave-two to be exact.

They were both for a man and a woman.

Husband and Wife.

My father and mother.

"It's too soon."

"They were so young."

"How did this happen?"

Who would've thought that they died so suddenly?

It was only a few days ago.

We were on a plane going on a vacation when suddenly...it crashed. Something to do with a hijack, I think.

There were no survivors. Except me.

They say that there were some things that could never be forgotten. They were right, because I've experienced it first hand.

Before the funeral, it was a week since the accident and I still had a clear memory of what I saw.

I saw...a broken plane that landed on a desert. I saw passengers laying on the floor not moving. I saw...my parents...laid motionless on the ground. Their bodies were trapped on a piece of the plane's ceiling. Pink liquid spread and stained them. That was when I knew that I am now alone.

As sad as it was, no one seemed to be interested in what's going to happen to the now orphaned boy beside them. In fact, one by one they left until I only remained.

I didn't blame them, though. I was practically worthless. I had no talent. Unless you called "Luck" a talent. But even that was pointless. It didn't make sense.

Luck made me alone all my life. It created disasters around me.

And now...it took my parents.

What was going to happen to me?

What should I do?

Why didn't I die? My life worth nothing. My life worth...

"Huh?"

The raindrops weren't falling on me.

I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned and was faced by an old man wearing a brown coat and a Fedora. He was holding an umbrella.

I never seen him before.

He's probably a stranger paying his respects. He looked at me sadly.

"Are you alright, my boy? Losing your family was hard to sink in, isn't it?"

He sounded so concerned. But why? I don't deserve it...

"I'm fine," I responded. "There's no need to worry about trash like me."

I wore a smile, but the man seemed unconvinced. He then looked at me more intensely and said:

"Don't say that. I may not know your story, but there is a reason why you are alive. No matter what happens, never let it stop you from living. You must always keep your head held high and have... **hope**."

" **Hope**?" I asked. My green eyes grew larger as they fixated on the man.

The man nodded. "Have  **Hope**  and you will be able to handle anything. There is always a rainbow in every corner after all. Now then, I think it's time to take you home. Lead the way."

After that, he took me to the mansion.

As we were walking, I thought of what he said over and over again.

**Hope.**

**Hope.**

**Hope.**

Perhaps that's the key. The key to happiness.

Eventually we made it. He rang the doorbell and my butler appeared.

"Thank goodness you're alright young Master. Did you come here on your own?"

Before I could tell him otherwise, the old man disappeared. All I could see was the strong showers of rain hitting the surface.

I never heard from him again until three days later when the news mentioned an accident. He's no longer in this world.

What a shame. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have thought of  **H** **ope**.

**Hope**  was a beautiful thing to have. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel empty or sad. I felt...

That man died believing in something as wonderful as  **Hope.**

I  **hope** that one day, I will be like that as well.


End file.
